kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kaiju Valentine Show
The Kaiju Valentine Show aired on ABC on January 30, 1976. It was one of two pilots produced during the planning stages for The Showa Era. The other pilot was Godzilla: Sex And Violence, which aired in 1977. In this half-hour Valentine's Day special featuring the Kaiju Monsters, People and special guest star Mia Farrow, host Rokuro Ibuki has writer's block -- he can't think of material for the show that represents the true meaning of love. He asks the other Monsters, People and Mia for assistance, with mixed results. Sketches *The Kaiju Monsters And People perform the opening number, "Love Is a Simple Thing." *Rokuro Ibuki, Yoshimura, Daiyo and Junko (Yoka) Nakanishi discuss love. *Manda tells the story of his doomed love affair with Anguirus, singing "The Telephone Hour". *Mia Farrow enters, and meets the Kaiju Monsters and People. *Mia and Godzilla perform a duet, "Honestly Sincere". *Mia sings "How Lovely To Be a Woman" to King Ghidorah. *The Shobijin (Twin Fairies) are about to perform "Mothra's Song" to wake up Mothra. *Mia discovers that Yoshimura loves his mop. *Mia and the whole cast sing "We Got Love". Video Releases The Kaiju Valentine Show was released on DVD in 2007, as an extra feature on the Godzilla box set. On the box and on the DVD menus, it is refered to as The Kaiju Valentine Special. Notes *The cast of Kaijuteers closely matches the lineup of G''odzilla''’s first season, with the exception of Eren Ozker, who joined the cast in 1976. Performers *Hiroyuki Kawase as Rokuro Ibuki *Kadie Lynn as Manda *Heavenly Joy Jerkins as Baragon *Tomonori Yazaki as Ichiro Miki *Akira Takarada as Yoshimura *Taylor Ware as King Ghidorah *Yumi Itô as Shobijin #1 *Keiko Mari as Miki Fujiyama *Paul Zerdin as Battra *Mie Hama as Fumiko Sakurai *Sofie Dossi as Godzilla *Julia Scotti as Anguirus *Bianca Ryan as Kumonga *Emi Itô as Shobijin #2 *Kumi Mizuno as Daiyo *Grace Vanderwaal as Mothra *Viktor Kee as Hedorah *Adam Grabowski as Jet Jaguar *Melissa Villaseñor as Gigan *Yuriko Hoshi as Junko (Yoka) Nakanishi *Brooklyn Nicole Rockett as Ebirah *Jane Henson *Nancy McGeorge Credits *'Executive Producer:' Jim Henson *'Director:' Jim Henson *'Producer: '''Diana Birkenfield *'Writers:' Jerry Juhl and Jerry Ross *'Music Arranger and Conductor: Keith Textor *'''Special Guest: Mia Farrow *'Performers:' Akira Takarada, Bianca Ryan, Kadie Lynn, Tomonori Yazaki, Brooklyn Nicole Rockett, Julia Scotti, Melissa Villaseñor, Adam Grabowski, Keiko Mari, Hiroyuki Kawase, Mie Hama, Sofie Dossi, Heavenly Joy Jerkins, The Peanuts: Yumi And Emi Itô, Grace Vanderwaal, Kumi Mizuno, Yuriko Hoshi, Taylor Ware, Viktor Kee, Paul Zerdin, Nancy McGeorge, Jane Henson *'Studio Facilities: '''ABC Television Center in New York Cast *'Characters''' :Rokuro Ibuki, Yoshimura, Daiyo, King Ghidorah, Jet Jaguar, Junko (Yoka) Nakanishi, Fumiko Sakurai, Godzilla, Anguirus, Manda, Hedorah, Miki Fujiyama, Kumonga, Ebirah, Gigan, Shobijin, Mothra, Baragon, Ichiro Miki, Battra Edits *When this special aired on Nickeldeon and the Odyessy Network, "Those Endearing Young Charms" was cut. *Also cut from the Nickelodeon broadcast was the scene in which Rokuro and Mia Farrow comment on the Mothra Song sketch. *The DVD release replaces part of the end credits, where King Ghidorah is seen running after Mia, with the Jim Henson Productions and Toho Company LTD logos. External Links *Jim Henson's Red Book entry Category:Tv series Category:Kaiju Category:Loves Category:Loves Songs Category:Videos Category:Showa Era